


Mugolskie sklepy zoologiczne

by euphoria814



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30_minut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Humor, głupotka, prompty, znowu sobie to robimy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Asortyment mocno zaskakujący.





	Mugolskie sklepy zoologiczne

**Author's Note:**

> "Nie wiedziałem/wiedziałam, że coś, co sprzedają w sklepie zoologicznym, będzie tak użyteczne."  
> Utrudnienie: nie może być to smycz/obroża/kaganiec ani inny stereotypowy "osprzęt" BDSM ;)

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś, co znalazł w mugolskim sklepie zoologicznym będzie tak przydatne. Początkowo pomysł wydawał mu się lekko nieodpowiedni, ale Ron nie wyglądał, jakby miał cokolwiek przeciwko.

Kłopoty pojawiły się dopiero, kiedy Hermiona wróciła wcześniej po pracy do domu. Początkowo nie wydawała się wiedzieć na co patrzy. A potem na jej twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny rumieniec oburzenia, który utożsamiał z nisko latającymi klątwami.

\- Trzymasz moje dziecko w szelkach dla kota?! - wrzasnęła.

Nie jego winą było, że mała odkąd zaczęła raczkować tak dużo się ruszała.  

Poza tym kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zostawiał dziecko pod opieką jego i Rona.


End file.
